masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Thoughts on ME3 final cinematic
**Spoilers just in case there is anyone here that hasn't finished it yet** So I am watching the end sequence of the game last night, the version that plays after you take one for the team and bite it, I found it a little frustrating that when they show your memorial plaque being posted to the wall, it just reads "Commander Shepard". Now what bothers me is this: you have a first name. Granted its never mentioned in game because the voice actors have all recorded their lines months and perhaps years before you typed it in but the cut scenes have always been adaptive, they can alter depending on what your character looks like or what they are wearing. so why couldn't Bioware add a line of code that added your full name to the cinematic of the memorial plaque? It looks particularly odd that it simply reads "Commander Shepard" when right next to it it says Admiral David Anderson. So Anderson gets a full name but you who saved the galaxy 3 times is still just good old Shepard, and a commander at that. Multiple galaxy savings and you dont even rank for a posthumous promotion? sheesh :D Anyway that was what was keeping me up last night, just thought I would share ;) Dupmeister (talk) 12:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe it's just in case someone adds a ridiculously long name. I'm actually quite surprised and pleased that you aren't frustrating how "terrible" the whole game was, like I've seen others do.--Observer Supreme 22:25, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I believe the reason that Shepard's first name isn't put is because most people will identify with Shepard as being "Commander Shepard", not "Bob Marley Shepard" or "Joey Shepard". Shepard is a symbol, someone who ultimately brought down the Reapers, and thus it was more appropriate to acknowledge Shepard as being a legend, as opposed to a person. -- 22:55, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I dont know, I think the appeal the game has is that you can make Shepard, YOUR Shepard. it isn't just Shepard saving the galaxy, its Anthony Shepard or Amanda Shepard, its me, the character I created that is saving the galaxy. to that end I think players would have been pleased to see that little bit of personilization on the memorial board, after all you just sacrificed your character and that is hard for many because we become attached to our characters. However, going with your theory it would have worked fine if they had been consistent. If they were just going to go with Commander Shepard then all of the names on the board should be Last name and Rank only. it stands out in Sharp Relieve that right below "commander Shepard" is " Adm. David Anderson". @Observer Supreme: I was actually quite pleased with the game. I really enjoyed the fact that defeating the enemy required Shepard to sacrifice themselves. it is fitting with the level of commitment that he/she put into the war. To be honest I find the ending where you survive to be a little cheap ;) I dont know if the endings are the same if you romance other characters but in the version where you romance Tali, I found the acting pretty spot on where she is begging you not to leave her. its sad to see the saga come to an end. Dupmeister (talk) 12:44, November 1, 2014 (UTC)